We are Fighters
by caramelhae
Summary: They cry without tears and fight without sword. (part two: Ann, a girl who stares at the same sink again.)
1. stagnancy and cowardliness

Harvest Moon © Natsume and Marvelous Inc.

* * *

Karen stares at the same ocean again.

Blackness already tints the entire sky above her head, midnight is driving closer, but she shows no sign of leaving this small beach soon. She always needs time to be alone; relaxing her mind after a full-day work—well, not that her work at supermarket is so exhausting at all. Her tasks are only arranging things, restocking the goods when it is necessary, doing some little helps—and on the rest of time, just standing by the cash register. _Working at the same place, doing the same activities, serving the same people every day..._

The night breeze plays a few strands of her dirty-blonde hair. She raises her head; her vision is filled by the view of the full-moon surrounded by sparkly constellation in an instant. So bright; even the darkness shines too. And there she is, standing at the seashore, alone and glow less.

She is Karen, the daughter of supermarket's owner, a great vocalist whose voice is very angelic; she is beautiful and attractive and awesome and all—but she does not think if she deserves to be cocky just because of those qualifications. Because, it is an inevitable fact that she cannot be _somebody_ in this small yet unassuming town.

So, she often finds herself gazing at the far away horizon, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she can be _somebody_ if she goes to another place, somewhere beyond this under-populated place where she has spent her whole life in. But then she thinks that there is no guarantee that the output will not be otherwise, and it is too risky to go away—leaving her family and friends behind—only to come back with failure inside her luggage after.

She is being realistic; she thinks considerately—or maybe cowardly? She does not know the answer yet, so she just takes a deep breath, and starts walking home. Tomorrow, the supermarket is still open for business anyway, so she will stand by the cash register again.

( _She is a fighter in the—endless—boredom_.)

* * *

Next: _a girl who fight in worries._


	2. soulmate and loneliness

Harvest Moon © Natsume and Marvelous Inc.

* * *

Ann stares at the same sink again.

A visible pout plasters her lip; no, the reason behind her current unhappiness is not the stack of dirty dishes that lay in front her face. Blame it to the man who is busy serving their customers at the bar right now. Her father is being so annoying lately. He keeps pestering Ann to go buy some new dresses. Heck, who needs those frilly clothes when she already has lovely overalls that allow her to move freely? She is a waitress, not a model.

And the reason behind his fussiness is more irritating. _Because, Ann, I'm afraid you can't get any man to fall for you if you keep being so tomboyish_ , he said. Geez, who needs love if it forces you to be another person? Uh-oh, she is unusually being this cynical. In fact, she still has no exact concept of _love_ and _soul mate_ yet, and her brain would fall into a paradox of complicated thoughts whenever she tries to figure it out.

Be yourself and the right person will find your worth at the right time, they said, but if it is as simple as that, then why do several people change in order to pursue their love? Everything in this world is paradoxal indeed; and also, there are concepts that feel unfair for certain individuals. The theory of soul mate for instance. It says, you have to find _the one,_ another piece of puzzle who matches you perfectly, in order to make your life complete.

Then, what if it takes you many years—or even eternity—to find that person? Ann thinks that it is cruel to determine someone's completeness by the presence of girlfriend, boyfriend, spouse, or whatsoever on her/his life. And, also, what if you have found the destined person of yours, but then the destiny decides to take her/him away from you?

Ann remembers the gloom on her father's weary eyes.

Yesterday was her mother's death memorial day.

The honey-brown haired maiden sighs and turns the faucet on. Water starts streaming down. Life would be lighter if chasing away loneliness is as easy as dissolving the stains sticking on dirty dishes, she thinks while smiling.

( _She is a fighter in the—unresolved—worries_.)

* * *

Next: _a girl who fight in hopes._


End file.
